


A Big Happy Family

by mleak107



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Amacha Week 2020, F/M, Family prompt, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mleak107/pseuds/mleak107
Summary: After finding out some big news, Tenko tries to figure out a way to relay the news to Rantaro.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Chabashira Tenko, Chabashira Tenko & Yumeno Himiko, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	A Big Happy Family

Tenko wouldn't have expected it to be true, but when she found out her emotions were everywhere. She was laughing, she was crying, she was angry, she was excited, but most of all she was genuinely happy. She was going to be a mother. 

It was unexpected, but it was definitely expected. Tenko was newly married to Rantaro after dating for two and a half years. They've always talked about having a big family and now they'd be expecting a baby.

She didn't know who to tell first, of course she wanted it to be a surprise for Rantaro, but she needed to tell someone else. Subconsciously she grabbed the phone and started dialing, after a few seconds she was already on the phone calling Himiko.

"Nyeh? Tenko?"

"Himiko! I need you to come over! Like A.S.A.P! I've got something I need to tell you! It's really important! Like really super important!"

"Woah, woah, Tenko please calm down. What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just really need to talk to you in person."

"I'll be over in a few minutes okay."

* * *

When they hung up Tenko quickly got on her feet to clean the house up a bit, Rantaro wasn't home and wouldn't be back until the next day. 

When Himiko had arrived it took a lot out of Tenko to not run up on her and hug her tightly. She did just have a young baby boy named Koya, her husband Kokichi stayed and watched the kids so that she could hurry out here for Tenko. 

"Himiko! I'm so glad to see you!" Tenko said as she gently hugged her. 

"Nyeh, it's nice to see you again Tenko, but are you okay? You sound like you were in some type of panic when you called. Is Rantaro home?"

"He'll be back tomorrow evening. But I really need to tell you something!"

"Well what is it?"

"I'm.. I'm going to be a mommy Himiko! A mommy!" Tenko practically shouted, she could feel tears clouding up her vision. They weren't tears of sadness but happy tears.

"Th.. that's amazing Tenko! Congratulations! Seriously! This is what you and Rantaro wanted for quite a while." Himiko said as she hugged her teary eyed friend.

"So, have you told Rantaro yet?"

"Uh no, not yet. I want it to be a surprise, since this is pretty big for both of us."

"How do you plan to surprise him?"

"I'm not really sure, this is pretty last minute. I'll have to hurry and come up with something before he comes tomorrow."

"Mm, I could ask Kichi, he's great with making surprises."

"Um I'm not so sure about that.."

"Why not?"

"Did you forget how he proposed to you? A flashmob literally started out of nowhere in the middle of the laundromat, and when it was time for him to pull out the ring, he stripped to his underwear and socks!"

"Kichi just has a unique way of expressing his love for me, that's all." Himiko said, smiling to herself. "But maybe you should try something like that!"

"Tell him at the laundromat?"

"No. A flash mob, I'm sure he'd love it! And it'll be fun, and everyone will be dancing!"

"It's not a bad idea, but we won't have the time to set things up."

"Oh yeah you're right.."

"How did you tell Kokichi when you were first pregnant?"

"I showed him a positive pregnancy test and he skyrocketed throughout the ceiling." 

"Oh that simple huh?"

"I'm a simple woman."

".."

".."

"We should try coming up with a different approach to this. Maybe we don't need a big extravagant reveal, maybe I should just do something nice, sweet and calm. Something that will help cherish the moment."

"Something like a dinner date?" Himiko suggested. 

"Yeah! That's it! When Rantaro comes home tomorrow the first thing he'll be greeted with is a table full of nice cooked food. Besides, most males enjoy coming home to a home cooked dinner."

"Great! Then I guess you've got everything figured out, I'm going to get going. Letting Kichi watch the kids for this long without him giving me any phone calls is giving me anxiety." Himiko said, walking towards the door. "I'll call you later to check up on you, okay. Bye Tenko and good luck."

When Himiko left, Tenko sat there thinking for quite a while, planning out everything for tomorrow. She was dedicated to making sure that tomorrow was set up perfectly for Rantaro.

* * *

The next day, just like Tenko had said, he'd be arriving sometime in the evening. Tenko was too excited not to jump in his arms when he walked through the door. Leaping up to embrace him, Rantaro happily embraced her, spinning her around in the air a little. 

"Oh, I've missed you so much!" Tenko said before placing a firm kiss on his lips. He didn't even get the chance to tell her how much he was missing her.

"Tenko I- I'm sorry I came back later than expected. I really tried to get here as early as possible but unfortunately, business took longer than I wanted it to."

"It's fine Rantaro, I'm just so glad you're finally home." She said tears started to fall down her cheeks. 

"Tenko.. please don't cry." He said with a faint smile on his face as he wiped away her falling tears. 

"I made dinner for us, come and sit down. Tell me about your trip!"

Tenko listened as Rantaro told her everything about his trip, she had almost gotten sidetracked on what she was initially supposed to be telling him. 

Tenko put down the utensils she was using and looked up at Rantaro with a determined expression. But when he smiled at her she couldn't help but feel even more embarrassed about what she was about to tell him.

Her face scrunched up and she started to make a weird groaning noise. 

"Tenko, are you okay? Do you need me to-"

"Rantaro, out of all the males in the world, you're the best one. I love you a lot, and I just want you to know that your happiness is my happiness."

"I'll always be happy when I'm with you." He said holding her hands.

"A-and ever since we've gotten married, we've a-always talked about starting a family.."

"Yes, we have.. wait Tenko are you?"

"Rantaro were going to be parents!"

"Y-you're pregnant? You're pregnant!" Rantaro got up from the other side of the table and wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him.

"You're pregnant.. I'm going to be a dad.. you're going to be a mom.." Words just couldn't express how happy Rantaro felt. He heard the best news of his life after finally returning home. 

Now it was his turn to start getting all teary eyed. He just wanted to hug her tightly and never let go. 

"You'll make a great dad Rantaro, I know you will."

It was finally going to happen, they were on a start to making their family of two a little bigger..

* * *

Years later.. 

"So is that how dad found out about you being pregnant?" 

"Mhm, he was just as happy and excited as I was."

"Mom can you tell me your pregnancy story with me next! You only got to do Emica."

"Don't worry Sayua, I plan on telling you about it."

"Can you tell me too!" 

"I want to hear too mom!"

"Mines first!"

"No mines first!"

"Shynah, Souma!" They both turned their heads to face their dads.

"What did we say about arguing?"

"That only degenerates argue with family." They both said in unison holding their heads down.

"Don't look so down, you two want to help me cook?"

They both jumped up and rushed into the kitchen before even saying 'yes'.

"See I told you you'd be a great father." Tenko said, placing a loving kiss on his lips.

"I'm a great father because you're a great mother." He said, returning the kiss.

"Ewww did I just see some tongue?!" 

They both turned their heads to see Kokichi and Himiko at the door along with children of their own.

"Nyeh, cut it out. You ruin such a sweet moment." Himiko scolded him. 

"Yeah, yeah. So did anyone start cooking yet? I'm guessing no since your house isn't on fire yet."

"Ha ha, very funny Kokichi. How about you come help us cook."

"Us?" Kokichi asked, raising a brow. 

"Yep! dad let us help cook!" Said Shynah.

"Uncle Kichi, Mom said that only degenerates make mean insults at others. So that makes you a degenerate." Souma said snickering at Kokichi. 

"Why you little-" before Kokichi could get his hands on him, Souma fled to the kitchen. 

"Hey Himiko, I just got finished telling the girls about my first pregnancy story. I'm getting ready to talk about the next one."

"Hmm that's going to take a while, you have four kids, plus one extra."

"That's fine, I enjoy talking about how it all started."

"You don't mean the birds and the bees right?!" Kokichi asked, sounding frightened by the idea.

"Of course not degenerate!"

"Then what?"

"How we grew to become a big happy family." Tenko said smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was already planning on making a fic about some ships and their future children, so making this really inspired me to hop on that idea.


End file.
